


Chair Night

by MyBrainHurts



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBrainHurts/pseuds/MyBrainHurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong and Seungri spend the night on Jiyong's chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chair Night

It's already past midnight and Jiyong is still awake. He sits at his desk on his swivel chair, concentrating on his lyrics while Seungri is on his lap. Seungri is leaning his back against Jiyong's chest with Jiyong's arms wrapped around the younger man. Jiyong lets his chin rest on Seungri's shoulder while Seungri is looking at his fansites, reading comments and giggling about this and that.

Every now and then he reads a comment out loud or shows Jiyong pictures he thinks he looks good or cute in. Or he shows gim pictures of them together. Then Seungri'll always comment that Jiyong looks so in love with him. Jiyong just rolls his eyes but he can't stop himself from smiling, he always smiles the brightest for Seungri.

“Hyung, I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed,” Seungri mumbles while he turns off the computer. He leans his head back and lets it fall on Jiyong's shoulder, his white hair tickling Jiyong's face. He finishes writing down his sentence, then he lets his pen fall on the table and buries his nose in the crook of Seungri's neck.

He inhales Seungri's sweet scent. He smells like strawberries, since he likes that girly Shampoo.

While Seungri sighs Jiyong tightens his arms around him and presses a soft kiss on the side of hiss neck. Seungri starts to twitch in his lap but Jiyong ignores him and presses open-mouthed kisses to his neck.

But when he starts to suck on the sensitive skin, Seungri starts to whine: “Hyung! I really need some sleep!”

Jiyong starts to smirk, his left hand is now resting on Seungri's thigh while his right hand is playing with the hem of Seungri's oversized shirt.

“Then go ahead”, Jiyong whispers into Seungri's ear, his voice lower then usual, “my baby needs his sleep.”

Jiyong cards a hand through Seungri's white hair, then he presses a kiss to Seungri's earlobe. With his tongue he teases the sensitive skin, then he bites down lightly. He has a thing for ears.

Seungri moans in response and turns his head to look at his Hyung. Jiyong leans closer, they are both breathing the same air for a few seconds, looking into each others eyes. Jiyong marvel at the soft, sparkling brown of Seungri's eyes, eyes that are staring at his lips.

Then Seungri can't wait any longer and leans in to close the last few centimetre they're apart.

They kiss slowly, savouring each others taste. Seungri's lips are slightly chapped but still so soft. Jiyong's caressing Seungri's face in his hands, biting his lips and pushing his tongue against Seungri's lips. Seungri opens his mouth without any hesitation.

Their tongues are circling around each other, the kiss is getting deeper, hotter and wetter. Seungri finally moves to find a better angle for their kiss. He straddles Jiyong without breaking their kiss.

Jiyong's hands wander down Seungri's back to cup his ass. Jiyong has always had a thing for Seungri's ass, it has just the perfect form, full and, in Seungri's words, like a peach. Yet, it's still muscular.

They pause their kiss for a moment, their breathing heavy and their foreheads touching.

“I love you, Seungri-ah!”, Jiyong murmurs against Seungri's lips.

Seungri smiles in response and grinds his hips down against Jiyong, making them both moan in union.

“I thought you wanted to go to sleep”, Jiyong teases between kisses and moans. “You know I'm kind of tired, so get off my lap.”

Seungri starts to pout. “Hyung!”, he whines. “Don't be such an asshole! You started it.”

Jiyong doesn't answer, he raises an eyebrow, his eyes telling Seungri: “And now I'm ending it!” Although his dick is so hard and straining against his tight jeans.

Seungri is still pouting: “But we were so busy the last week, now we have the time.”

“What are you talking about, you gave me one of your best blowjobs ever just yesterday!”

“But that was just a quick one between our schedules. I want you to fuck me, hyung.” Seungri is now almost begging.

Jiyong laughs: “You got a dirty mouth on you, maknae-aaahh,” he ends his sentence with a moan.  
Seungri is pressing his hand on Jiyong's clearly visible bulge murmuring something that sounds like “someone should take care of that.”

Jiyong is now grinning almost manically: “You're so cute baby. I can take care of myself though. But if you want sex so badly, then you'll have to do all the work. I'm always doing all the work, while you're under me, moaning like the little hoe you are.”

Seungri looks appalled and slightly hurt. He looks down at his hands that are now resting on Jiyong's chest. “But you like being on top, even when I'm topping, you're riding me. Even when I'm on top of you, you always want to be in command.”

“Don't act like you don't love being pushed around,” Jiyong scoffs, “you're gonna ride me tonight and don't think that makes you the one in command! So take off your shirt! I don't have all night, we have a schedule in the morning.” Jiyong is lying through his teeth, he has no idea when they'll have to stand up, he trusts Seungri to know stuff like that. He also doesn't mind loosing sleep over sex at all.

Seungri complies hurriedly, throwing his shirt somewhere on the floor. Jiyong follows the thrown shirt with his eyes, then he looks at Seungri disapprovingly. His face changes immediately when he sees Seungri's naked torso. He has been working out lately, he's muscular but still lean and more on the skinny side, but with broad shoulders and the sexiest neck Jiyong has ever seen.

“Don't move, Seungri-ah!”

Jiyong leans forward sucking at Seungri's throat, he knows he shouldn't leave any marks but he just can't help himself, not when Seungri looks so cute with them.

Their make-up noonas don't even make any comments anymore, they just roll their eyes. The other Bigbang members might make some lewd comments though but it's worth it.  
His mouth wanders down Seungri's neck, trailing kisses down his collarbone while Seungri arches his back, moaning softly.

Then Jiyong teases Seungri's nipple with his tongue, while his other hand is caressing Seungri's chest marvelling at his how well defined it is. He pinches Seungri's nipple, rolling it between his hands, then licking it soothingly before gently biting down.

Jiyong's hands wander lower, pressing against Seungri's stomach, drawing circles with his finger. When Seungri starts to get twitchy, needing some pressure, Jiyong glides his right hand into Seungri's jogging pants, grabbing Seungri's dick. As always Seungri's not wearing any underwear. It used to drive Jiyong insane, well it still drives him insane but now he's allowed to touch so he doesn't mind. Seungri's hips buck forward, craving the feeling of Jiyong's hand.

“Baby, you're so hard and wet already, you need it that bad, huhh?” Seungri only groans in response.

Jiyong hand is far down Seungri's pants, he's keeping a leisurely pace, moving his hand up and down Seungri's length. Seungri is a moaning mess on top of him, his head resting against Jiyong's shoulder so that he is basically moaning into Jiyong's ear and Jiyong can't take it anymore. Seungri is definitely not allowed to come yet, not when Jiyong's dick is totally ignored, already leaking pre-cum.

He pulls his hands from Seungri's dick and pulls it out of his pants, only to grab them and push them down over his ass, freeing his dick. He gets them down half of Seungri's thighs but since Seungri is still straddling him and isn't helping in anyway, he's not able to take them off.

Jiyong groans in frustration and pushes Seungri off his lap, which results in Seungri almost falling down, trying to keep his balance and not to stumble over his pants. Jiyong laughs at his cute struggling, then keeps on grinning at Seungri who's scowling at him.

“That's your fault. You weren't helping. Now take them off!” Jiyong orders.

Seungri's still scowling but complies while Jiyong watches him intently. “Hyung, why am I the only one naked here? You're still fully clothed. That's not fair.”

“Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to let you ride me like that, you would only cum on my shirt and ruin it.” Jiyong answers while pulling his shirt over his head, neatly folding it and putting it on his desk. “Now go be a good boy and get the lube. It's in the bottom drawer of my bedside table.”

Seungri turns around and walks towards their bed, completely naked while Jiyong's admiring the view. When Seungri reaches the bedside table he gets down on all four. Jiyong gulps at the view and presses his hand against his bulge. Then he can' t take it any more and unbuttons his jeans and pull his dick out.

“It's not here!”

“Maybe it's under the bed or something, go and look there.”

Seungri actually follows Jiyong's order, raising his naked ass high in the air.

“Hyung, there's nothing here”, Seungri says, sounding annoyed and looking back at a grinning Jiyong who's gaping at his ass, his hand moving up and down his dick.

“Sorry, I couldn't stop myself, I have the lube here.” Jiyong says, grabbing the lube from his pocket.

Seungri stares at Jiyong incredulously, then his face turns red when he realizes what just happened, he looks down on the floor in embarrassment and twitches nervously.  
It's kind of hard to embarrass Seungri, so whenever Jiyong actually succeeds in doing so he takes pride in it.

“Ah maknae, so cute! Now get your ass over here, you're needed. Take my trousers off for me, hmm?”

Seungri's still looking at the floor but he comes to Jiyong, takes his jeans off and folds them, putting them on the desk. Jiyong pulls Seungri on his lap again, making Seungri stumble awkwardly before falling on him.

“Shouldn't we take this to the bed?” Seungri asks.

“Hmm, I am not going to stand up. It'll work like that. The chair is big enough.”

Then Seungri is straddling and kissing Jiyong again. Jiyong's hands wander down Seungri's back to cup his ass and then one hand wanders to his ass crack. He teases Seungri's hole while they are both breathing heavily but when Seungri leans into his touch he takes his hand back.

Seungri opens the lube and he pours too much of the liquid on Jiyong's fingers in his haste.

Jiyong has to laugh and he can't stop himself from teasing Seungri just a little bit: “You're really in a hurry now, arent you?”

Seungri only rolls his eyes and takes off some of the lube to lather Jiyong's dick, then he shoves Jiyong's hand impatiently behind himself. Jiyong slowly pushes one finger into Seungri's tight ring of muscle. When Seungri's adjusted to the intrusion he adds a second finger.

He loves fingering Seungri. Seungri is always really enthusiastic with everything he does but it shows most when they are having sex, he's always too loud but the sounds he makes are a sure way to turn Jiyong on even more.

Jiyong opens Seungri up, scissoring him with two fingers while Seungri pushes back to get them even deeper.

When Jiyong changes his angle and touches Seungri's prostate, Seungri moans loudly:  
“Hyung, I need...”

Jiyong pulls his fingers out of him, then he helps Seungri by guiding his hips to hover over Jiyong's dick. Seungri slowly sinks down, taking all of Jiyong inside of him.

It's impossibly tight and hot, both men gasping for air. Then Seungri starts to move his hips, fucking himself on his hyung's dick.

Seungri's dick slaps against his stomach, leaking pre-cum. Jiyong stares at him, dazed. Seungri looks so beautiful, his head thrown back, exposing his neck, his arms are on Jiyong's shoulder to steady himself. It's almost too much for Jiyong, he's so in love with Seungri.

“You like that, don't you?” Jiyong murmurs, licking a stripe up Seungri's neck, reaching his lips and kissing his maknae again, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth. His hands are gripping Seungri's hips hard. He's moving in time with Seungri, fucking up into his ass. His previous vow to let Seungri do all the work long forgotten.

It's hot and messy, their bodies slick with sweat and Jiyong is so close.

“Hyung, I'm going to...,” Seungri moans.

“Mmmh... Come for me baby.”

Seungri pushes his hips down again, Jiyong's dick deep inside him and he comes on his and Jiyong's stomach. Seeing his orgasm pushes Jiyong over the edge as well.

Seungri collapses on Jiyong, both men spent. Jiyong slings his arms around the naked torso of the younger man and nuzzles his neck. He's feeling warm, cosy and sleepy. They are both breathing in the same tempo and Jiyong is truly happy.

Although it is kind of sticky, Seungri's cum is starting to dry and they are both sweaty. Also Seungri seems on his way to fall asleep on top of him and they aren't even in bed.

“We should take a shower!” Jiyong says.

“Uuuuh, I really don't want to, I am just gonna go to bed.”

“Yaah maknae, that's disgusting.”

Seungri laughs against his collarbone, then he stands up slowly, stumbles to the bed and just lets himself fall on it. Jiyong looks at him in disbelief. Then he sighs and follows Seungri to bed, slinging an arm around him, smiling in his neck when Seungri sighs contently.

He's gonna make Seungri change the bed covers tomorrow but for now he's fine with falling asleep with his favourite dongsaeng in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I saw an older picture of Seungri sitting on Jiyong's lap and Jiyong looked at him all lovingly, then I had to write smut with Seungri riding him.  
> It's my first time writing smut and yeah, I'm not really sure. ^^ I'm sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
